


Ronnie Bloody Kray

by sisteroftheagiel



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Hotel, BloodyFace, Legend - Fandom, Ronnie and Reggie Kray, The Kray Brothers - Fandom, The Krays
Genre: ALL THE GOOD THINGS, Bloody face Ronnie, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Porn, Ronnie Lives, Sex, Smutt, Swearing, Voilence, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisteroftheagiel/pseuds/sisteroftheagiel
Summary: Ronnie and Reggie own a hotel. Reggie believes its a business but its Ronnie's bloody playground.Does the phantom 'Bloody face' stalk the halls. Soon Teddy smith will find out.





	Ronnie Bloody Kray

Ronnie pressed his body flat against the wall, getting as close as humanly possible. His erection compressed painfully between the wall and his body, but Ronnie was never one to squirm away from pain. His eye pressed to the hole, his hot breath caressed his face, he let out hungry grunts as he gently rubbed his lower body against the cold brick. Ronnie smirked as he watched the man with a snaggle tooth thrust his cock into skinny man with a surprising splash of body hair. Ronnie had clocked the two as they walked in. ‘Business partners’ they had said. But the hungry look they shared was easy to decipher, the sinful lust no man could hide. So, Ronnie had taken a short stroll around his hotel, a hotel he used as his play ground, but tonight it wasn’t Ronnie getting dirty, he was satisfied to watch. “Fucking faggots” he grunted quietly against the brick, his trousers getting wet the more excited he got.  
Ronnie thought about entering the room, but he didn’t find either male sexy. The act of dominance over another male however blazed hot need through Ronnie’s body. His needs ran his brain, thinking was second nature, doing came first. Tonight however, slightly subdued due to his antics last night with a wailing bitch, he was happy to watch. His hand slid down to unleash his erection, Ronnie moved his lower half back from the wall to gain access for his hand, which expertly tugged at his cock in time with the men. As snaggle tooth grunted his seed into the other man, Ronnie painted the wall with his own. The two men lay tangled together in a sweaty mess, chests heaving and semen dripping. Ronnie gave himself one last tug and pushed himself back. The hallway he stood in was deserted, as it always was. No-one knew about Ronnie’s ‘special areas’. Some were rooms, some were hallways, all had devious reasons. Reggie knew Ronnie had special places, and would sometime suggest Ronnie quickly go to one, if he was being a tab belligerent, little did Reggie know the ‘fun’ Ronnie got up to.  
Ronnie slowly walked down the empty hallway, just big enough for him to fit. As he came to a seemingly dead-end, he pressed his ear against the brick and stopped. After a minute Ronnie shifted his weight forwards, a soft click was heard. Ronnie dug his fingers into the side of the wall and pushed left, sliding the wall away, revealing a larger hallway. This one, unlike the smaller one which was just brick, had a lot of polish oak framing the doors and arches ceilings, and a deep blood red wallpaper garnished with gold patters adored the walls. Ronnie swiftly set the wall back, and the entrance disappeared completely. He walked down the hallway, past door after door, the only sound was Ronnie’s shoes on the soft carpet. He reached the end, by-passing the elevator he took the stairs up to his rooms. 

*****  
Reggie smacked him in the face, hard. Rings cutting into his cheek. Ronnie snapped his head towards his brother, eyes manic. “You fucking listenin’ or what son?”  
Reggie looked pissed, Ronnie smiled “Of course I am Regg”  
Reggie lifted a finger into his face “I don’t want none of your crazy bullshit ya hear? Nothin’. I’m allowing you to attend out of the good graces of my heart, but one, I mean ONE fuck up, and you’re out”  
Reggie looked deep into his face. Ronnie patted his hand “Ok Regg, whatever you say Regg”  
Reggie stood up and shock his head “fucking nutter”. Reggie lift a cigarette to his mouth and took a long drag whilst waiting for the guests arrive. Without looking he offered one to Ronnie, who took one. The Krays smoked in silence. Ronnie let his eyes find the boy once more. He stood in line waiting to be checked in, the hotel was popular, criminals loved it especially. The boy stood with his back to a woman, she was older than him, trying to hide her age with store bought makeup. Ronnie guessed; mother, divorced probably. The pair didn’t look to be that close. The boy’s body language suggested he’d rather be far away from the woman. He caught Ronnie’s eyes because his golden hair shone in the fading evening sunlight. He was fair and slim. A grey suit fitted nicely displayed a small but firm body. The more Ronnie watched the more his lower half twitched. Ronnie stubbed out the end of his cigarette as the boy and woman walked towards the elevator, passing the brothers in a rush. However, the boy locked eyes with Ronnie as the elevator staff pulled the door closed, Ronnie swore he saw the boy smirk.  
Reggie waltz over to some group as they entered. “The precious guests have arrived” Ronnie mumbled to himself. Ronnie stayed seated and watched his beautiful brother shake hands with a collection of London’s largest players. Keep your friends close and your enemy’s closer, isn’t that what they say. Ronnie tapped his fingers and Reggie led the parade of suits into the bar, a few drinks to lighten the mood. He never looked back to see if Ronnie was coming, the longer he stayed away the better. Knowing his brother’s feelings Ronnie stood and entered the bar. The group sat back, necking expensive whisky, as Ronnie grew closure one suit exclaimed “Ahh! Finally the infamous Kray twins!”  
“Twins! They don’t look that much alike!”  
A suit next to Reggie elbowed him “That’s lucky for you then aint it Reggie” the smirk on his face twisted Ronnie’s insides. Laughter erupted from the group, Reggie’s eyes flicked instantly to his brother. Ronnie barked laughter, it was vastly louder and cruder than the groups, enough so, they all stopped to look at Ronnie.  
Ronnie stepped close to the table, picked up a glass and necked its contents. Then he took the next and the next. As he rounded the table Ronnie slowly clapped his hands, loud and slow. “Fucking brilliant. Who knew we had a comedian under our roof.” Ronnie put his arm around his brother’s shoulders “did you know Regg?”  
Reggie saw the manic smile on his brothers face and hissed a “Ron” in warning.  
Ronnie released his brother and stood close to the joker. “Regg, he’s always been the looker. Brains too can you believe it” Ronnie’s smile widened, he bent down level with the joker and whispered in his ear “I’d be careful with that mouth of yours, I might have to put it to better use”. Ronnie bit his ear, the joker flinched backwards. Ronnie’s hand shot out, smashed the glass on the table and straddled the joker “fucking laugh, go on LAUGH!” A bit of glass was pressed against his throat, so Ronnie lifted it, the jokers eye widen and a small squeal came from the man as Ronnie moved the glass slowly down the front of the jokers suit to his crotch “Perhaps I should cut here instead, I doubt you use it much”. The table of suits laughed, it angered Ronnie more. Reggie put a hand on his brother’s arm, “C’mon Ron, enough playing around now”.  
Ronnie allowed Reggie to pull him away from the joker, Reggie slapped him again, this time gentler “Go wash up ok?” Ronnie hadn’t even realised he had cut his hand when he smashed the glass. Blood pooled from a cut from the base of his thumb, Reggie covered it with a white napkin and said “Go”. Ronnie left.  
His temper running hot, it needed a release so, he shot through the hotel, reaching the back of the kitchen, he slipped again threw a hidden entrance. This time it wasn’t a straight hallway, but a staircase. The room Ronnie entered wasn’t as much a room as a dungeon. Two single handing light bulb lit the large space. Metal grates seemed to be placed sporadically around the walls, there was even a few on the ceiling. Chains hung from the spaces in-between. There was a metal tub connected to a power generator and a few cages. Dark spots soiled the concrete floor. Ronnie ignored everything else and headed to an iron trunk, which he unlocked and pulled out a pair of blades. He idly stroked a finger down the blade, which cut a thin line of red against his skin. Ronnie’s eyes lit with a savage glee. He took off his jacket and waist coat, and rolled up his sleeves. He put on a mask and set off for the stairs, but not the stairs he came down, in a darken side of that stairwell a second staircase lead off from that. Ronnie rushed up, this staircase had additional staircases leading off in different directions, however he followed the main set and waited once at the top. He had watched guests come in and out of the hotel all day, he had already chosen his target. When it was clear, Ronnie stepped out of the wall and waited in a dark alcove. His hotel seemed to lack efficient lighting, management had yet to correct it.  
Ronnie did not have to wait long. The rat like man opened the door to room 23, he was deshelled, lipstick marks peeking out from a loose-fitting robe. A woman, clearly a prostitute, pressed her body against his on the way past, she smiled, her teeth brown and crooked. He watched her leave, idly scratching at his balls. With practiced grace, Ronnie quietly surged from his darkened corner and rammed the rat man back into room 23. The man collapses against the floor, limbs flew out, he was exposed to Ronnie.  
The man’s eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Ronnie cocked his head to the side, egging the rat man into action. He tried to scramble further away from Ronnie and as he went to open his mouth to scream, Ronnie was there, blade against throat. “Make a noise and I’ll ripped out your tongue”  
The man’s body shock, Ronnie felt warm and wet around his knees and looked down to see rat man had pissed himself. Disgusted Ronnie punched him in the face hard enough to break his nose. Rat man cried out and cradled his bleeding face. Anger flued Ronnie’s body and he stalked over to rat man, lifted him by the neck. His legs kicked out and weakly tried to fight against Ronnie. He slammed rat man face first against the wall and as quick as a snake sliced the back of his knees.  
Rat man screamed in pain, Ronnie stuffed the curtains in this trap. Next, he sliced the rat man’s ankles, his muffled moans soaking into Ronnie’s flesh, who shivered with anticipation.  
Ronnie heard the elevator door grind open and listened as the footsteps stopped at the door. Ronnie took the rat man and pushed a painting aside to reveal a gate just like the ones in the basement, he lifted it and threw rat man down a shoot. Ronnie listened as a woman’s voice said “Where the hell have you been you useless piece of shit”  
The woman’s voice had a grainy tone to it that grated on Ronnie’s nerves. The door slammed and muffled voices and bangs continued. Ronnie exited the room and slid a wall aside and entered another hidden hallway. He walked past two holes one with light streaming from it, and stopped at the third, light shone from this hole in the wall too but it was dimmer. Ronnie heard a muffled cry and glass breaking come from the other side of the wall and as he pressed his eye to the hole he saw the golden-haired boy huddled in the corner covered in glass and some type of liquor.  
The middle-age woman he was with paced in her night gown, seemingly happy to taunt the boy. “Your just like your father, arrogant and useless. Why did I even bother to birth you, I should have drowned you in the lake like my mother suggested”  
The boy said nothing but tucked his head further in his arms, in anticipation of more violence. And he was correct, she walked over to him and fisted her hand in his hair “Look at me when I’m speaking to you, you fucking pansy”  
She pulled on his hair again “Get up”  
To Ronnie’s amusement he stood, jaw clenched in anger. He had his eyes cast down. The woman’s demeanour changed, the hand that a second ago was tightly fisted within the golden tresses, softly caressed them, then his face, paying uncomfortable attention to the boy’s supple lips. She then pressed her body against his and whispered something Ronnie couldn’t hear. The boy shook, his face tried to hide his revulsion. Her hand undid the buttons of his trousers and her tongue whipped out and she licked the side of his neck. When her hand grasped the boy cock, Ronnie was moving before he realised. Luckily this room has a special entrance just for Ronnie. Three steps and Ronnie leant against the wall and slipped into a dark box. He watched from the wardrobe as the old hag continued to fondle the boy. Disgust filled Ronnie and he slowly pushed the door open. The hag had her back to Ronnie so the boy was the first to see him. His eyes widened, but what was amazing: he did not make a sound.  
The boy continued to stare at the nightmare that had appear before his eyes. He watched as it slowly tilted its horrible face to one side. His mother still tried to work him up, but he had almost forgotten about her. She licked him once more causing him to flinch. He didn’t even see the nightmare move until it had it was upon them. This close the boy could see its face clearer, it looked like a mess of human skin, crudely sewn together. The eyes underneath shone out from the gruesome face and were what mesmerized the boy.  
The creature seized his mother by the hair and yanked her backwards. Her head cracked back so fast the boy was surprised her neck didn’t break. Her eyes widen in shock as a knife appeared in her face, carried by phantom hands. The boy pressed himself against the wall. His mother tried to fight but the creature was just too strong.  
Ronnie watched the boy as he watched him too. The old hag ripped at his arm and fought but the boy said nothing. He didn’t plead and he didn’t move. The hag screamed at her son “Teddy do something?!”  
Opening her mouth was a mistake, Ronnie put the blade in her mouth and sliced almost all the way back. She made a magnificent gurgling sob and she went limp in Ronnie’s arm. Alive, she squirmed around on the floor. Ronnie would have to re-carpet this room later.  
Ronnie bent down and cut the thin night dress off the hag. Her tits repulsed Ronnie. Age had taken them first, they started to crinkle around the nipple and looked more like empty sacks then breasts. Ronnie placed the tip of his blade in-between the disgusting skin bags and looked up at the boy. Again, he titled his head.  
Teddy, still pressed against the wall stared back. When the creature moved Teddy had realised that what he had thought was his face, was simply a mask. It was a man. This man might have been a monster but he seemed to be testing Teddy. However, even though the sight before him was horrific, inside, Teddy was calm. Eyes still locked with the masked man, Teddy nodded his head.  
Ronnie smirked under the mask and thrust his hand down. The blade sliced straight through her rib cage into her heart. Ideally Ronnie would have played with her more. Taken his time and truly made this vile piece of shit stuffer. But Ronnie was more interested in the boy. Slowly he stood, and stepped in front of Teddy. Ronnie tucked his knife away, and reached out to remove some of the glass that still lingered in Teddys golden hair.  
The hand that touched Teddy was surprisingly gentle. Teddy closed his eyes and breathed deeply. For the longest time, he had wanted his mother dead. She was a beast, a true piece of work, but no matter how many times he had tried to kill her, to slip her pills, smother her in her sleep or push her down the stairs, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. She was his mother after all, she had given him life. Surely that meant something? So, he had lived with her, looked after her, accepted the beatings and closed his eyes when she touched him. But the joy that he felt to finally be free was remarkable. He felt weightless.  
The world came crashing back to him when Teddy felt the hardness of the man pressing into his stomach. Teddy opened his eyes and looked at his erection first then the eyes. For some reason Teddy got excited. The idea that after such violence this man wanted him, with a need so strong that just his nearness affected him. Teddy’s eyes sparkled mischievously, “I suppose a thank you is in order”.  
The smirk that Ronnie thought he saw earlier was back. His face made Ronnie’s cock twitch in anticipation. Ronnie started to breath heavy when Teddy knelt before him and unsheathed his cock. Teddy grasped him and licked his entire length, teasing the top and then repeating. Ronnie’s breath caught in his throat and one bloody hand griped Teddy’s soft hair. Teddy took all of Ronnie into his mouth and with a zealous that surprised Ronnie. He watched Teddy as he sucked him, back and forth. He watched as his pretty little mouth stretched to encase his throbbing cock. Teddy’s blue eyes flicked up and lustfully started at Ronnie, and he teased his tip once more. Ronnie couldn’t take it anymore and with a grunt pushed Teddy back against the wall.  
Teddy made a surprised gasped as he hit the wall, but it did not hurt. The man’s large hands ripped Teddys shirt open and freed him from his pants as well. Ronnie’s need intensified when he saw Teddys cock was already dripping with sin.  
With one clean sweep of his arm, Ronnie cleared the desk beside Teddy. Ronnie stuck his fingers into the younger boy’s mouth, who obediently sucked. Ronnie grasped Teddy and bent him over the newly cleared desk. He appraised Teddy’s arse for a while, gripping in with frim hands. Teddy moaned when Ronnie stuck a finger in him. Ronnie felt the boys hole flex but soon relax with his lust ever growing. Ronnie finger fucked Teddys arse until he had the boy squirming for release. Ronnie obliged and rammed his cock into him. Again, and again, hard and fast. Teddy braced himself, hands on the wall. Body on fire. He couldn’t help the moans of pleasure that escaped. Ronnie griped Teddys hips so hard and he slammed into him, he left red finger marks on Teddys white skin.  
Teddy eased one hand down and fondled himself from the front, Ronnie smirked at his impatience. When Teddy came, his whole body quivered and his hole twitched so seductively that it had Ronnie grasping in ecstasy. 

 

******  
Teddy awoke by the sun streaming in through a gap in the curtains. Teddy sat up, he was in bed, his body ached. He was naked but the duvet covered him. Teddy smiled and clutched the sheets to him, the thought that the man had gently put Teddy to bed after fucking him senseless made him flush a deep red. Teddy sat up quickly and surveyed the floor. His mother was gone, all that was left where dried blood patched that peeked out from under a towel. At first it might appear that it had been thrown haphazardly over the blood but Teddy new differently. He smiled to himself. Teddy stretched and slowly got his aching body up and to the bathroom. He cleaned himself, when he felt the man’s cum still inside it made Teddy’s lower body twitch. While Teddy cleaned he inserted his fingers into himself, still sensitive from the beating he got last night, he quickly became engorged and rubbed his cock while he finger fucked himself with the lingering sensation of dark eyes watching him.  
Teddy rested against the basin to catch his breath. His body had turned lustful and hot just thinking about last night. Teddy slowly made his way over to the wardrobe that the man had appeared from and couldn’t see anything. He dressed and exited the room, making sure no one was around to see.  
Teddy didn’t know where to start so he just went to the elevator. When it dinged, he pulled back the door and greeted the woman inside. “Ground floor please”  
She smiled and shut the doors. She proceeded to man the controls and as the box stopped its decent with a flourish of her hand she said, “Have a wonderful day sir”  
Teddy walked slowly through the foyer. There were groups of people everywhere. This hotel was owned and run by the two most famous gangsters in London. Criminals and people alike gather here. Its grand but not pretentious. Teddy spotted Ronnie Kray easily. He sat in the same spot he was in yesterday, one hand raised to his mouth for the cigarette and the other held a glass. The guests left a noticeable gap between themselves and Ronnie. He was known as the crazy brother, Reggie was always the star. Teddy never believed the rumours but Ronnie did have an untameable quality to him.  
As Teddy continued his search he glanced back at Ronnie and paused when he was being watched in return. Ronnie’s face gave nothing away, as he kept taking drags from his cigarette. But it was his eyes that captivated Teddy. He knew as soon as he had locked eyes that this was the man. The man who had freed him from captivity and released and newer hungrier version of Teddy.  
The memories from last night flooded Teddy’s mind and he couldn’t help blushing. He flicked his eyes down from embarrassment. How could man do this to another man just by looking at him? Teddy walked straight over to Ronnie, who followed his every move. Teddy stood staring down at Ronnie for what felt like hours until Ronnie smiled and said, “Have a seat, wont ya Teddy Bear?”  
Teddy smiled and sat. He did not know what would be instore for his life, but if it involved Ronnie Kray, Teddy knew at least it would be eventful, not to mention fucking sexy.


End file.
